thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Priya Patel
Priya Patel is a tribute from District 0. She was created by Stars In Her Eyes. She is unfinished. Basic Information Full Name: '''Priya Bharati Patel (प्रिया भारती पटेल- Hindi; પ્રિયા ભારતી પટેલ- Gujarati; ਪ੍ਰਿਯਾ ਭਾਰਤੀ ਪਟੇਲ- Punjabi) '''District: '''0 '''Gender: '''Female '''Sex: '''Female '''Age: 17 Birthday: '''May 24th '''Zodiac Sign: '''Gemini '''Sexual Orientation: '''Bisexual '''Romantic Orientation: Biromantic Alignment: Chaotic Good Token: Notebook and Pen Weapons: The haladie, ''the ''pesh-kabz and the longbow Dominant Hand: '''Right '''Blood Type: '''A+ '''Reaped or Volunteered: '''Reaped '''Reason for Winning: '''Priya intends to win the games for her culture, her heritage, her family, and her future. She doesn't want to die at seventeen- she wants to graduate school, she wants to fulfill her dreams, she wants to fall in love, and she wants to grow old with her family. '''Etymology Priya '''is a girl's name of '''Sanskrit '''origins, commonly given in India, Nepal, Bangladesh, Sri Lanka and Thailand. It means "beloved", "lovable" or "sweet natured". '''Bharati '''is one of the names of the Hindu goddess Saraswati of knowledge, music, art, wisdom and learning. The '''Patel surname is most commonly of Indian origin. It comes from the Gujarati language, an Indo-European language spoken in the western Indian state of Gujarat. The Hindu name originally translated as "headman" or "village chief." Her name can be interpreted as "Saraswati who is a beloved chief" or "the beloved goddess Saraswati, a village chief". Backstory WIP Relationships WIP Personality The most notable traits of Priya's are her kindness and her selflessness, both of which she has in abundance. She was raised in a loving, nurturing family that looked to pass down their traditional yet ethical morals down to younger generations- and that has unquestionably imprinted on Priya. Her kindness '''actuates her to always be '''generous and considerate '''towards others, even to strangers she does not have any ties to. Her '''selflessness '''impels her to invariably put others' wellbeings before hers, even if that person may be in a better situation then her own. If she were to be fortuitously unpleasant, she'd immensely regret it afterwards. Another quality of Priya's is her '''friendliness and inviting, welcoming '''nature. Even to people she's unfamiliar with, she'll act courteous and '''civil, '''treating them not like an outsider, but as a friend. Priya makes the effort of being extraordinarily '''polite and genteel towards all. If she were to be disrespected, she finds it best to keep her head up and ignore such unmannerly, derogatory remarks. She is a pacifist at heart, avoiding controversy, animosity and violence however necessary. WIP Appearance Model: Sruthi Jayadevan As a young girl, Priya was pudgy and had a face like a "roly-poly pudding". Her black hair was bedraggled and unkempt, and she was teased by her peers for having a "moustache" on her upper lip. Now a woman of seventeen, Priya is a remarkably beautiful lady. Primarily of Indian and South Asian descent, she takes great pride in her heritage and culture, donning herself in traditional jewellery and clothing such as the saree, nose rings, earrings and bracelets. One of the only few things she admires the Capitol for is its high supply in rich, affluent tastes in adornments. Though she has not grown up in such an area, Priya has developed an expensive taste nonetheless, as opposed to some who may find it ridiculous. Another accessory she wears is the bindi. A bindi '''(Hindi- बिंदी, from Sanskrit बिन्दु bindú, meaning "point, drop, dot or small particle") is a coloured dot worn on the centre of the forehead, typically worn by the Hindus and Jains of the Indian subcontinent. Around 3000 BC, the rishi-muni (ancient seers of Hinduism) wrote the Vedas, in which they described the existence of areas of concentrated energy called the chakras. There are seven main chakras that run along the center of the body, and the sixth one (called the ''ajna ''chakra, the “brow chakra” or “third eye chakra”) occurs exactly where the '''bindi is placed. Following Hinduism, Priya proudly exhibits this small, ornamental, devotional dot. Priya possesses brown skin, typical from someone hailing from the Indian subcontinent. Her eyebrows are thick '''and arched', and professionally threaded. Her eyes are a striking '''dark brown', large and accented with mascara, eyeliner, and nude eyeshadow. Her lips are full and plump, highlighted with either dark or nude lipsticks. Her hair is long, thick and black, with dyed chocolate brown tips that fall in ringlets down her back. Her body is buxom and shapely, with a curvy, yet fit physique. She's never been malnourished, having being fed a selection of delectable, spicy Indian curries from her culture's cuisine throughout her lifetime. She stands at the average height of five foot eight. Strengths * Compassion: '''Priya will pour her heart out to those in need, showing them '''sympathy, kindness and unwavering selflessness. Concerning alliances, compassion is a very important trait to uphold, and she's nothing short of it. * Sanguinity: '''Priya is delightfully '''optimistic, knowing to maintain hope even in the darkest of days. When faced with the unforgiving conditions of the arena, the faith that things will get better gives her an advantage, and motivates her to perservere. This ties into her sense of confidence and high-self esteem. * Agility: '''Priya is vastly '''agile, '''being able to '''evade attacks with ease and outrun her opponents. Her fighting style is swift and supple, '''relying on '''alacrity '''and '''nimbleness rather than brawn and muscle. * Intelligence and Logistics: Growing up in a district full of scientists, meteorologists and astronomers, it's no doubt that Priya has inherited an intelligence equivalent to that of her peers. She openly demonstrates straightfoward, plausible logical thinking and extensive knowledge expected from someone who came from a district pioneering space exploration. An interest in her education has contributed to her smarts. Weapons Priya recognises the importance of self defence during the Games, thus turning her attentions to a certain three weapons. The ''haladie:' The ''haladie is a double-edged blade heeding from both ancient Syria and India, consisting of two blades attached to a single hilt. The blades can either be serrated, or smooth but very sharp. It is designed for close-proximity confrontations and self-defence. '''The ''pesh-kabz: ''The pesh-kabz is an Indo-Persian knife. The knife can vary from either recurved and serpentine, or undeviating and linear. The knife is invariably broad at the hilt, but tapers progressively and radically to a needle-like, triangular tip. Longbow: Finding ranged defence a must, Priya is proficient in the longbow. IMG_3736.JPG|The haladie IMG_3737.JPG|The pesh-kabz IMG_3738.JPG|The longbow Weaknesses * Anxiety: '''Priya's '''anxiety can be traced back even before she knew about the games. This trepidation '''had her worrying about her results on school tests, stressing out amidst exams, and ties into her fears of '''failure and being negatively discerned. High pressure situations and undetermined outcomes are triggers of such uneasiness '''and '''misgivings. * Killing: '''Priya is not, by any means, a hardened, cold-blooded '''killer, nor would she like to harm someone. While she understands that in the Games there will come a time where self defence is a must, the choice to injure or kill will most likely not be her own. * Limited weapon range: Having trained with only three weapons in her life, Priya has a very limited weapon range. So if she was only able to retrieve a weapon that she was unfamiliar with, it's unlikely she'll pick up on it quickly. She picks up on melee weapons slower than she does with ranged. * Cautiousness: When considering an action, Priya ponders the cause and effect. While this can be perceived as a strength, prudent thinking twists itself into over-cautiousness, leading her into not taking risks that may be necessary. Fears * Arachnophobia (fear of arachnids): '''Priya holds a heavy disdain towards '''arachnids- spiders especially. She's utterly terrified of the eight-legged beasts. * Fear of negative evaluation: '''Priya fears being perceived '''negatively by her peers. She doesn't want to be seen as a bad person, or someone unworthy of respect. * Atychiphobia (fear of failure): '''Priya loves to achieve to the highest standard, and undergoes tasks with the intent of succeeding. However, she fears that the standards she sets for herself won't be accomplished. * '''Fear of a painful death: If she were to die in the Games, Priya would want to go out quickly and painlessly. Nevertheless, she is aware on how bloodthirsty and murderous the Games can get- concerning both the tributes and the arena- and fears dying a slow, grisly death. Strategies Reaping Reaction When reaped, Priya would be distraught. She had never entered her name into the bowl for tesserae, as malnourishment was seldom a problem of hers. She'd be in a state of disbelief and horror, desperately trying to hold herself together; controlling anxiety and panic through silence and contemplation as she reluctantly saunters away from her dismayed family and up to the stage, awaiting the reaping of the male tribute in a matter of quiet perturbation. Chariot Rides Strategy When riding the chariot alongside her district partner, Priya would stand tall and proud, smiling and waving at the crowd. While she understands that the chariot rides equate more to district pride rather than the tributes themselves, Priya wants to show the audience that she is an unrelenting, yet good-hearted soul. If her district partner lacks enthusiasm, she'll encourage them with kindly glances and benign smiles. Alliance Priya will ally herself with trustworthy, stable tributes that she's familiarised herself with, particularly the Anti-Careers. She'll make sure that tight friendships have been established within her alliance so that malice, hostility and eventual betrayal does not occur. Priya is untrustworthy of the Careers and will most likely not ally with them. Group Training Strategy Priya would familiarise herself with the other tributes, getting to know them with a friendly, approachable demeanour. She'll offer help to those who need it, hoping to strengthen alliances and lower chances of rivalry and hostility. Apart from alliances, Priya will also work on what she's good at, training with weapons she's already accustomed to. She might pick up some little skills along the way, including the ones associated with non-combat survival. Private Training Strategy In the presence of the Gamemakers, Priya will hone her strengths, showing her dedication to improvement. She'll choose one of her three signature weapons to channel her expertise. By doing this, she hopes to acquire a high training score for sponsors and allies. Interview Angle During her interview, Priya will enter the stage with urbane elegance and the courtly manner of the Capitol, smiling and waving at both the Master of Ceremonies and the audience. During conversation, friendliness, honesty and pleasantness will be key: she's no stranger to flattery, though, and will compliment on her short, yet luxurious, stay in the Capitol. If queried about her personal life, she won't shy away from the details; frank and sincere, she'll talk kindly of her culture, her heritage, and those close to her. Mentor Advice "Never forget who you are. Stay true to yourself, and never lose hope." Bloodbath Strategy When stepping off of her plate, Priya won't rush into the heart of the Cornucopia forthwith. Instead, she'll remain by its fringe, gathering supplies paramount for survival such as food, water and first aid kits. She knows to keep her guard up during the bloodbath, so if possible, she'll obtain a weapon for self-defence. She'll meet up with the alliance she's joined afterwards, ultimately fleeing the Cornucopia alongside them. Games Strategy In the Games, Priya knows it's best to stick with her alliance. She'll share supplies, selflessness and warm smiles amongst her allies, strengthening bonds by doing so. If her alliance were to be disbanded, then she will part with them on good terms, and either retreat into being a loner, or partnering up with tributes she was close with in the alliance. She'll make sure to maintain distance between enemy tributes, remaining by the rim of the arena to, hopefully, decrease chances of being attacked. She knows to take care of herself and has nourishment, hydration and healthiness as her main priorities over killing. If a feast occurs, Priya may or may not attend. She'll consider the severity of the conditions she's contemporarily dealing with. If dire, she will: if not, she'll stay safe and remain put. Games Entered N/A 'Gallery' Priya Patel RL.jpg|Priya Patel's RL IMG_3730.JPG|Priya Patel's RL: #2 IMG_3731.JPG|Priya Patel's RL: #3 IMG 3693.JPG|Priya Patel's RL: #4 Priya Patel Lunaii.png|Priya's Lunaii Reaping Blues- Priya Patel.png|Reaping Blues Priya Patel during the Interviews.png|Priya at the interviews. Priya Patel during the Games Lunaii.png|Priya in the arena. Priya as a Victor.png|Priya as a victor. Priya Patel Anime.png|Priya Patel's Anime Trivia WIP See Also Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:District 0 Category:17 year olds Category:Reaped Category:Stars In Her Eyes' Tributes